Talk:Falling for... Who?/@comment-50.152.246.130-20150602010501/@comment-25803656-20150603062815
^^i think it could have to do with the fact that we don't know what kind of guy Owen is.someone can seem nice but also have a jerk side too doesn't anyone remember seth to lindy and logan he looked like a nice guy right up until he called logan lame. With Owen we don't know what his personality is like,in fallin for who logan asks who is dancing with Jasmine and when erin "I don't know but they don't match" Logan Says "it doesn't look right to me either". Plus there's the Fact that people hating Owen could have to do with how he said he would dance with Jasmine after lindy just grabbed him he said "you want me to dance with her? No problem" he sound kinda of playerish like considering he went to the dance with his friends,logan is annoyed by him.i really think logan has a good reason to hate Owen,Owen automatically sees logan as a friend.its a lot like how erin saw Jasmine as a friend when Jasmine Hated her. Plus Owen and Jasmine were introduced randomly when logan has known Jasmine his whole life. So really Jasmine&Logan have more in common to talk about. plus Owen's only like we know of so far is movies that's all Jasmine and Owen would talk about when Owen said "we have tons in common". Yet only one thing is revealed that owen&jasmine have in common. I 100% think that people hating on Owen has to do more with the fact that we don't know very much about him. Plus he was introduce to lindy&Logan at the very end when logan litterally just broke up with erin and then there's the fact logan felt bad about hurting Jasmine in Logan finds out when Jasmine reveals her crush on Logan to logan. I seriously think Owen may have something not right about him seeing as he earned an enemy real fast(Logan),kind of like how erin is obessed with her&Logan Matching, I literally think logan hates him for more than one reason and for than just the fact that Jasmine&Owen are dating. Logan completely hates him he would have to have more than one reason just like how Jasmine would have to have more than one reason for completely hating erin. My point is Iam sure people hate Owen for more than one reason too. Plus we don't know his personality or why he is with Jasmine. We barely know his character so we do not really know what he is like. His only like could be movies! He could be obessed with movies. We litterally do not know. Iam sure people have more than one reason to hate Owen. I don't really like Owen all that much and the fact that he went to the dance with his friends with no date kind of makes suspicious about him being with Jasmine the look on his face when he said he would dance with Jasmine was kind of creepy looking.i dont completely hate him but owen'so character kind of worries me just a tad so he's not really my favorite.